1. Field of the Invention
Suspended ceilings are used extensively in commercial and industrial buildings. In such ceilings, a metal grid framework of interconnected main beams and cross beams is hung from a structural element by wires. The grid supports acoustical panels in rectangular openings formed in the grid.
2. Prior Art
Suspended ceilings having metal beams interconnected into a grid that supports panels are well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,839,246 and 6,178,712, for instance, incorporated herein by reference, show such ceilings.
Such prior art suspended ceilings generally have a grid of inverted T-beams, rolled from sheet metal, arrayed in rectangular fashion that is suspended from a structural ceiling by wires. The grid is created from main beams that extend longitudinally parallel to each other, and opposing cross beams connected at right angles to a main beam, to form repetitive rectangles that receive and support panels. The repetitive rectangles are generally formed in even rows, and extend side-by-side. The connections are formed by creating slots in the main beams that receive identical connectors on the end of the cross beams. In a connection, the connectors on each of a first and second opposing cross beams are connected through a slot in the main beam to each other, and to the main beam, so that a secure and strong connection results between the opposing cross beams, and the main beam. If only a first connector is inserted into the slot, without being connected to an opposing identical second connector, the connection will not hold. The first connector is only loosely held in the slot until the second connector on the second opposing beam is forced into the slot along the first connector.
The present invention relates to such connection.